


Accidental Sex Tape

by 1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES



Category: Good Mythical Morning
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES/pseuds/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES
Summary: I wrote this on tumblr (@babybeardrhett) and although I'm no writer I was pretty satisifed with it :)I also wrote this around people, so I had to turn my phone off at certain times lmaoHope y'all enjoy this even though it's kinda short 😅





	Accidental Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr (@babybeardrhett) and although I'm no writer I was pretty satisifed with it :)
> 
> I also wrote this around people, so I had to turn my phone off at certain times lmao
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this even though it's kinda short 😅

In the studio, alone

Link bent over the desk

Rhett pounding into him

Clueless to the cameras still rolling

Moans of pleasure & begging for more

Hands clawing at everywhere & everything, drowning in ecstasy

They soon realize the blinking red light

But they don’t seem to have a care in the world

Because they’re putting on show

Because later on tonight they’ll watch the footage in their own privacy

Replaying their acts of passion


End file.
